Everybody Hurts Sometimes
by A rabbit Hearted Girl
Summary: It all started five years ago. She left, she ran away and no one knew why. Now she's back to pay her respect to her second father as everyone else. But there's still more drama to come and to be faced... Epilogue Up! Sry it took me so long!
1. Runaway

Chapter 1 

It was the day after graduation everything was going perfect in Tree Hill. For some people it was the day they will never forget. After the news of Brooke getting into NY to design her clothes and Haley having her baby in few weeks nothing seemed more interesting than that accept her relationship with Lucas but there was something else that was still to come in her life.

It was early in a morning, a bit unusual for her to wake up so early but she felt really sick... When Lucas realized she wasn't sleeping right next to him he started to look for he. When he found her in a bathroom she seemed a bit nervous but as she looked at Lucas, she smiled. Good morning Peyton u is up early? Lucas said with a smile! I guess I had too much alcohol… And threw up again… Lucas

Peyton knew it was not alcohol there was a fear in she felt that there is something wrong… Was it the cancer she feared the most or just her crazy thoughts in her head.. She decided to go and see the doctor... Just to be sure... After the check up she was too scared to talk to anyone not even Lucas... She didn't want to scare him there was enough of that this year. But the thought of losing him was something she would never want. After school when the doctor called her, there was something else he told her. It was information that changed her life. She knew she must go and see Lucas and tell him but he was with Karen and Haley so she left him a message on his answer phone to meet her at hers...

When she got home there was something else waiting for her a strange envelope hanging by the front door. She thought it was another love letter from Luke but it wasn't. She opened the envelope and her world was ruined. The picture made her start crying and the note made her cry even more... "I'm still watching you! She knew she has leave Tree Hill not just to keep Lucas safe but there was another part of her that she had to take care. She packed all her stuff with tears in her eyes she wish she can hear Lucas voice for the last time but she knew she couldn't call him. She just left the house entered her car and draw away, somewhere where no one can find her and she has to start a new life without her friends, brother, father, and of course Lucas.

Lucas was trying to call Peyton but there was no answer. He had something he wanted to ask her for a while but never found a good occasion. He went to her house but it felt strange the door was opened and there was no car outside. He entered the house there was nothing he went upstairs but the room was empty... There was just one thing left on Peyton's bed her lasted drawing of him and her with a note on a back " I will always love you no matter where I am" .. He sat on the bed trying to think what have happened. He did no understand why she left. Did he do something? Or another thought came into his head the worst fear that he felt ever since the accident...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Haley was feeling little dizzy while she was waiting for Nathan. She sat down for a minute and then Nathan came. "Looking good princess how's my baby doing?" Haley looked at Nathan in a grumpy way and said " I don\t know how the baby is doing but I feel like a fat chick with a small head!!!" Nathan gave her a kiss and then whispered in her ear "you don't have a small head"...

On the way to their apartment Haley noticed that the pain from earlier was getting stronger... Nathan asked her what is wrong and she said "its just I've been having this strange pain the whole day" Nathan looked at her and noticed that her water came out.. "OMG Haley you are in a labor!!!" He turned the car and rushed into the hospital...

Once Haley arrived was scared that something is wrong with the baby it was suppose to be born next month... Nathan was holding her hand and telling her that everything is going to be right! When the doctor came he told there has to be a caesarean instead of a natural birth to ensure the safety of baby and Haley... Then he asked Nathan to sit in a waiting room and wait. Even thought he did not want he knew he has to wait there but before the doctor left he asked him if Haley and the baby is going to be all right ? The doctor said "I'll do my best"

He was scared and afraid of losing his loved ones. He and Haley changed their life to be a family... He picked up his cell and dialed a number and said "I need you to be here with me, its Haley and the baby"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Luke sitting on Peyton's bed looking at the drawing being so sad, anxious, and afraid of losing her. The thought not having Peyton by his side finally after he realized what she means to him was breaking his heart... Suddenly he hears someone entering the house he runs downstairs and sees Brooke. She says "hi Lucas, how are you? Have you seen Peyton" He explains what happened and seems surprised why Peyton would leave. After a while she gives Lucas a hug but he's so worried that he doesn't appreciates it.. He leaves the house and Brooke stays there alone... She looks around the house and finds a note she puts it in her bag and leaves, too.

When Lucas and Peyton started their relationship Brooke had other problems to deal with. She knew all along that one day it is going to happen and that she can't do anything about it. But she knew she has to have Peyton as a friend.. She knew Peyton wanted to be friends again so it was not that hard to rebuild their friendship as the first Lucas situation.

All she was interested in was to design clothes to get into New York to get famous. And she managed to get part of it... She was going to New York. She was meeting people that can make her famous but there was something that she had to do before she left the Tree Hill...

After leaving Peyton's house she drove straight to Rachel's house. Rachel was preparing to go out. So are you going to just sit on your or you coming with me? No, I have something to do maybe I'll meet you later.  
She took that note out of her bag and hid it... She couldn't make Lucas see it she knew what would happen then. She set there for a while and suddenly she had flashbacks of her past... She thought how things would have been different if there was no Peyton. And then she realized that now there is no more Peyton


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Deb rushed through the hospital to find Nathan in tears still waiting... Deb hugged him and told him to be patient! She sat there holding Nathan's hand... She knew she had to be strong this time for Nathan. He lost his faith once and forgave her that time. Even though she was not happy about the child she didn't want her son to be hurt.

After an hour or so the doctor comes out and asks Nathan "would you like to see your daughter? Your wife and daughter are fine and everything went all right in the end".. Once knowing that everyone is fine he went to see his lovely little daughter. When he went to Haley he was in tears. He kissed her and said "thank you for making me the happiest man on earth" she kissed him back and she asked Nathan if he called Lucas. He tried but he wasn't picking up.

Later on the doctor came to check if Haley was ok. But both Nathan and Haley were concerned if the baby was all right... Yes, even though she was born few weeks before her time she was 100 healthy. They just had to do the caesarean to be sure nothing will go wrong. Then he asked what the name of their daughter...is they both looked at each other and said "Hope" and smiled...

Deb entered the room and congratulated Nathan and Haley she was really happy for them. Haley knew Deb was being honest and thanked her for being with Nathan. When the nurse brought little Hope Haley asked Deb if she would like to hold her granddaughter... She took her and said that she will best granny in this world and she is going to help anytime they need.

The next day when all three came to their apartment everything seemed different to them. Now they were three of them. They new everything will change from this point now. They need to try even harder especially when both going to Duke...

Once they managed to put Hope to sleep they called everyone to come over and see little Hope once she wakes up... Everyone came except Lucas and Peyton. Lucas called and said he's very happy but Haley has noticed that there was something wrong but did not say a thing in front of everyone.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Haley was concerned where Lucas and Peyton. She had neither idea where he was nor anyone else. When she talked to Karen she was surprised where Lucas was but she guessed Lucas was with Peyton having that conversation he was talking about...

It was midnight and someone was knocking on the door. Nathan and Haley woke up and Nathan went to the door. He was a bit surprised to see Lucas but he invited him in. Haley came to the room and seen Lucas looking worried and upset... She asked what was going on.. After he explained she understood why he didn't show up why he didn't pick up... He was looking for Peyton. Where is she?? Asked Nathan but no one knew. No one could help... Did you try to call police? How about her cell? What about Derek or her dad? All these questions where coming out of Nathan and Haley but he was so weak and so confused that he couldn't say a word...

Once he got home he looked around his room and felt lonely for the first time after along time. He tried to fall asleep but he couldn't Peyton was everywhere.. The only thing that was making him feel better was looking at the drawing Peyton made him, but he knew that wasn't enough... He needed to find her and find the reason why she left him like that... Why now when everything was going so well?

Next morning Karen after talking to Haley she went into Lucas's room and it was the first time after Keith's death she have seen him in this state of misery, sadness, and pain.. The last thing he remembers from that day was her saying "one day everything is going to be all right and you are going to find her and you to are going to be happy" he needed to hear that because first time in his life he wasn't the hero he was the one who couldn't do anything..


	6. Good Times Bad Times

Good Times Bad Times

It's been five years seen he have been to Tree Hill. After college he knew it wasn't the time to come back. He had no courage to go back. After this phone call he had to come back... Someone died someone special, someone who really cared and helped him when he needed it most.

He dialed the phone and tried to come down... "Hey friend hasn't heard from you for a while. What's going on??" "Haley good to hear you, too... Have you heard the bad news"? "No, what's going on? Another great review you got for your new book?" "No Haley, its not that it's... I don't know how to say this but Withey died last night" "OMG" suddenly Haley went silent... She didn't know what to say... After a few minutes of a quite conversation he then explained that there is going to be funeral in three days and asked if Haley and Nathan are going to come... Haley said yes and then with tears hang up the phone... 

All the memories came back even trying to start new life it was hard to forget Tree Hill. His new life of a writer was going well in a way. His work was pretty good but pretty deep and dark. He tried to start a new love life but it was hard.. There was no interest in anyone since Peyton left. He tried to go out and have fun but he always thought of her. Until few months ago when he met Sarah someone who reminded him of her in a way. She was a friend of Brooke's; who introduced them at one of her parties. She was smart, pretty, and so similar to her but at the same time not her... He thought it will work and did the same thing as when he went out with Brooke... He pushed his true feelings away. In a way he pushed everyone away even Karen. When his little sister was born he both tickets to make them go to see him... He never went back to his home. Once in a while he met Haley and Nathan in New York when Nathan played a math there but that was it. As Haley said "Thank God they invented telephones"...

He packed his stuff and waited for Sarah 'til she comes back... She told her what happened and wanted to leave without her but she stopped him and told him to wait for her. He said its not a great idea there's nothing about Tree Hill that she's going to like. She smiled and said "Of course there is. You will be there and Brooke, too". Once Sarah was ready he got the keys and looked around the apartment and everything came back to him :  
The last day when he have seen Peyton, the day when he left to college, the day when he said goodbye to the past and looked to the future as there was no past.. Everything came back and he realized that this time he is has to face it, he has to face everything and everyone, there's no escape this time..


	7. Lean On Me

Lean on Me

When Nathan got back Haley was waiting in the living room. She told him what happened... They hugged each other and thought of past five years... Now living in a big house Nathan living his dream as a basketball star, having Haley, Hope and another baby coming. It seems this would be the best way of going to Tree Hill and saying thank you to Withey goodbye. He was nothing more than a great couch and a friend to both of them.

It was 4 PM when Brooke finished her last design for another rich costumer of hers. After talking to Sarah on the phone for another hour she decided to go back to hers and pack her stuff. She opened her drawer and it was still there that note she never gave to Lucas... She felt so weird, sad, and angry of herself. Maybe that was the reason why she introduced Sarah to Lucas... She knew that she can't run from the truth. Anyway she packed her stuff and went to get Jordan and Eddie to inform them as they are running late as usual. This wife/mother life was crazy but she loved it.

It was three years ago when she met Jordan, somewhere downtown while partying after her show. He was so different from guys she met before. She knew from that moment he's the one for her. It leads from one date to another from one year it became to and then he proposed and after few months she found she is pregnant.

She was living the life of her dreams but there was the past that made her feel like she did something wrong.

Suddenly he hears someone entering the house he runs downstairs and sees Brooke. She says "hi Lucas, how are you? Have you seen Peyton" He explains what happened and seems surprised why Peyton would leave. After a while she gives Lucas a hug but he's so worried that he doesn't appreciate it... He leaves the house and Brooke stays there alone.. She looks around the house and finds a note she puts it in her bag and leaves, too.

She didn't know it will end like this. Standing there by the door and looking at Jordan and Eddie and thinking of losing them was unthinkable. She then went to Eddie and kissed him, he was so tinny and adorable. Jordan smiled at her and asked what was going on, she seemed a little tense. She never lied to him but never told him about what happened when she left Tree Hill. He never asked he knew that one day she will come to him. "its just I have to go back to Tree Hill for a funeral, Whitney died" he hugged her and then said that everything is going to just fine.. He will be there with her.

After few calls Jordan came back to see Brooke playing with Eddie and grinned.. Its time Brooke we have to go.. She took Eddie and they all left the house.

When Brooke came back to Tree Hill it's like it never changed. Those five years never happened. Karen's cafe was the same the place was the same except her. She was another person as she wasn't a kid anymore. She realized that she will have to go and tell the truth..

The next morning she went to the cafe with Eddie as Jordan had to do some work. Karen was a bit surprised to see her but gave her a huge hug and a kiss to small Eddie. They both could not believe Withey died and there's a funeral tomorrow. Brooke asked if Lucas was here and she nodded but straight said "I don't know where he went but Sarah is here and I think she wants to talk to you". Brooke thanked her and went to see Sarah.

Hey mommy thought you never come. Sarah looked at Brooke Oh yes you know I have a life unlike someone. Brooke grinned Ha, ha really funny still don't know why I helped you get your career going!! Than there was a minute of silence before Brooke asked so how are you Sarah? Any good news you heard of me? After few silly comments Sarah invited Brooke in... So where's your lover boy? Have to talk to him could you tell him to call me when he gets back... Yeah I'll tell him when he gets back he said he needs to do something and left really early. Sarah looked a bit upset... Is anything wrong?? Brooke looked shocked... He is acting a bit strange after we came to Tree Hill but I guess it's just the point he haven't been here for five years. Then looked at Brooke... Well Withey died, he really liked him!! Don't worry once you go back to New York it all will go back to the same... Sorry but I really have to go now Sarah I'll meet you later, please don't forget to tell Lucas to call me thanks...

After leaving the house she knew exactly where Lucas was but knew that it wasn't the time and while walking back to the hotel she have seen someone unexpected..


	8. Throw It All Away

Throw It All Away 

This is the place where he thought he's going to spent his life with the ones he loves. But no something happened that changed it but there was still a hope. He kept that tinny little hope inside his heart where no one can take it away.

Now standing at Withey's gym tears came down his face. He thought by leaving tree Hill he's going to forget all the good times bad times. Its been five years and it seems like yesterday when Withey told him to follow his dream and to never forget that he's always going o have home here. He knew what he meant but never faced it that way.

Suddenly he have a familiar face... Nathan what are you doing here don't you have game to play? And give you all the glory?!! Nah, I'll pass the game has to wait... Oh sure now you are a hero, too... Lucas it wasn't just you who misses Withey it's the whole team. Sorry man, its just everyone is leaving... First Keith, Peyton, and now Withey..And the sad thing is that I wasn't even there. None of us were, don't take the blame for everything. I know you miss me but this much?!? Lucas grinned... After few sad moments Lucas asked "so how is it going with you and Haley and Hope?" Heard you are going to be a daddy again...Yeah isn't it amazing, well at least this time it was me who knew before the whole school... Smiled at Lucas... I'm happy for man, at least one of the Scott's is happy.. Then some students came to the gym and asked Nathan for autograph.. Ok i'll leave you to it and meet you and Haley later.

Brooke wasn't sure if that person she just seen was a hallucination or reality... Maybe it was a dream?? She followed her instinct and followed that person. But her phone started to ring. It was Jordan so she picked it up... "Hey honey where you are? I'm done with my work would you like to go for a meal? Sure meat you there and after we an go and meet with everyone...

It was a perfect day as I would say don't you think Lucas? Sarah asked Lucas as he came back. No not really my high school couch died yesterday and I feel like I'm falling of a climb right now. Lucas!!! Where the heck are you going again? What do you mean where am I going no where as usual... he looked down and then mumbled something Sarah couldn't hear and he had no guts to say it out loud.. Sarah looked even angrier than the last fight they had few days ago but this time left the room.

Sarah felt pretty bad and in a way used she knew the whole story but thought maybe she is going to change him, forget his past and try to start a new one... There were days when they looked happy and satisfied with what they had but it wasn't enough... She knew it all along but tried to hide it and live a life in lie. How ironic was it especially after Brooke her about her and Lucas.   
She was walking down the road and went into the first bar... She ordered double-scotch and for few minutes played with the glass before having the first sip which ended up in drinking the whole thing at once so she shouted at the barman to get her another one.. She noticed a guy right next to her staring at her... With a curious face she asked him what does he want and to stop looking... He that smirked at her... Just wondering what a girl like you would bring in this place?? Well first of all it's not your business and second of all I just needed a drink so can you please stop looking? After few more looks Hi I'm Jake sorry for being rude but a girl like you in a bar at this time. Seemed like you needed someone to talk to but I'll leave you and your drink alone... After few seconds Sarah stop Jake. "Hey wait I'm sorry but today it's not my day; well actually past few months haven't been the best. So what brings you down here?" Sarah looks again at her drink and thinks for a minute. "Hmm a funeral I guess in a way... Really? Same here" Jake smiles at Sarah and she smiles back... How ironic, two people at a bar who don't know each other at all and still have something in common.. After a while Sarah looks at her watch and notices its past seven... She has been gone for almost 3 hours so then tells Jake that she is sorry but she has to leave... He doesn't even have time to asks her number but then he remembers she going to be there tomorrow and decides to leave too because there's this dinner tonight he has to go to.

Back at Karen's Lucas is a bit worried where Sarah is because they r going to be late. Once he dials her number she enters his room. Oh sorry I'm late I was just walking around town and forgot about the time. He doesn't want to fight so he just says OK. Then Sarah remembers that she was supposed to leave a message from Brooke. Oh Lucas I forgot to tell you that Brooke wanted you to call her. Well we are going to meet her in an hour so I don't think I need to talk to her before then... 


	9. Rogues

**Rogues**

_**  
Its 8 PM and everyone meets at Karen's cafe its like the time has never changed.. Haley looked so proud coming to the cafe. She noticed the new waitress being a bit clumsy and remembered how she started and worked there but she doesn't have to clean the dishes to get the money... She smiled and noticed a little boy running around cafe... She never seen him but he seemed like someone she met before. Then Hope came to her and brought Jenny... They asked if they can have another cake.. Haley smiled and said after dinner.. Then she went to Jake and asked him how he was... and then Lucas came with Sarah.. Jake looked surprised-!! Lucas introduced Sarah to Jake as she pretended not knowing Jake... Later when Sarah noticed Jake was alone she came to him and apologized for not telling the truth but its been a though few days.. He nodded and said its ok that everyone has a day like that.. They shared a smile and then she left..**_

The room was full of people Withey knew.. He would of been proud that it was him who made everybody come back.. His team coming back just to say good-bye. He'd be proud and all these people inside Karen's cafe were proud of him, too.

When Skilz arrived he went straight to Lucas "hey brother how is your another book going haven't you killed everyone yet??" oh good old Skilz is back, how is everything going? How about a game after? Or to afraid of losing against a cripple .. Skilz laughed and agreed.. Yeah the whole team can join for the old time sake and for Withey.. So they all went outside to play the game for the old time sake.. It was the same court yard where it all started 9 years ago.. The game that brought them together, they all loved but this time it was harder to play as anytime because it was no more high school.. They were adults and they weren't as close as they thought they will be after school. Although the game was still there, the passion, the love of it.. As the girls were cheering and screaming for another score the weather was not on their side.. It started to rain they entered their cars and went back except Lucas who decided to walk back..

On their way back Brooke was trying to find Lucas but he wasn't there yet so she decided to wait .. Suddenly someone else said hi to her.. OMG Mouth what are you doing here?? and hugged him as he came closer.. Well I had to come Withey was a great guy! Is Rachel coming, too?? As you are the only one in touch with her.. Brooke asked in a sarcastic way.. No, I don't think so she has been traveling a lot and I guess she is in Paris now.. Lucky her... and grinned at Mouth.. He changed so much after starting in TV as a sports commentator. He looked so well and grown up. Brooke always knew he has that potential of becoming someone big and happy.. And of course have his own fan-club..

Nathan and Haley were holding each others hand.. It was so sweet as they thought of their first kiss in the rain and now having Hope and another baby coming.. It felt so right that they stayed together and followed their dream as a couple.. They had what a couple needed and a fight or two but nothing serious.. They walked back and Nathan saw something strange and told Haley.. First she thought he was showing her the place where she bought that poncho but no it was the way how Jake was paying more interest to Sarah.. She knew Lucas and Sarah weren't perfect but she had a hope maybe this time its going to work.. She turned around and said that its not their business and went back to the cafe..

There was this little boy walking around in the rain looking for someone.. Suddenly, Lucas noticed him and asked "what are you doing in here? Where are your parents?" the boy looked scared so Lucas asked him again in a calmer and nicer way.. Can you at least tell me your name? My name is Lucas and this is my moms cafe house.. the boy smiled and said My name is Lucas, too .. I think I got lost and I can't find my mom.. Lucas looked surprised and asked the boy what was his mom called and where did he seen her the last time.. The boy didn't remember the place it was somewhere outside and he have seen all these people coming in here so he decided to come as well.. Lucas told him he is going to help him find his mom so he then asked everyone if they knew this boy but no one knew him.. After they went back to the cafe Lucas gave a cup of cocoa to the boy because he seemed really upset.. Then someone entered the cafe in tears and small Lucas screamed "Mommy!!!!" everybody in the room went quite...


	10. Hey You

Hey You

She came back to say goodbye to the only man who was there after she left and was like her second father. After one lady called her to inform her that Whitey died, she packed her bags and left her new life to come and meet the past.. She was so confused on how is she going to handle seeing "those" people, her old friends the one she left without a goodbye. Its not like she had another chance. But she knew she had to be strong not just for herself but for her special someone… For her son. When she left five years ago, she thought she would not manage to be without Lucas, that's why she left him that note but he did not call nor came to her as she thought he would... But she had to be strong even though she had to be alone this time it was her choice just to keep everyone she cared for safe. Of course she stayed in touch with Larry and Derek but they had no idea where she was or why she left. She knew if she tells something they would make her come back but she was too afraid of the Stalker of what he wrote on that note!!!

The only person who knew where she went was Whitey. The old man helped her with money and things she needed. He was the only one who knew why she left and she accepted her decision. In a way he always hoped that she would come back but once little Lucas was born she could not risk his life.

So there she was back in Tree Hill... Suddenly she forgot everything bad that happened and felt a relief. But as her memories came back her son was gone. She looked around and he wasn't in her car sleeping as she thought... She looked everywhere but she couldn't find him... After half and hour of running around Tree Hill feeling like her world turned down she noticed the famous Karen's Cafe as people where laughing and looked happy. She has seen him her little boy was there sitting on a chair... She ran there as fast as she could without noticing who was there and in what kind of mess this all can end her went in...

When she entered the Cafe she noticed everyone went quite... Lucas ran to her and hugged her as for the old Lucas who just stood there in a shock. He still couldn't believe what he has just seen. Once holding her son and trying to escape from this place a familiar face tried to stop her on the street.

"Peyton is it you?" the person looked surprised  
"Hi" that's all that came out of her mouth... After a while of a silence she said "I'm sorry for this I can't explain. I have to go" with tears in her face she tried to go again but the person stopped her again...  
"Why are you going away, you just came" trying to make her feel better  
"Karen I'm sorry but I don't think any of those people in that room would want to see me and..." Karen tried to put on a smile that would make this situation better. "I know its hard for you to be back and I understand but now you have to understand that you just can't leave without an explanation this time" she went close to her and gave her a big hug as she felt that Peyton needed one. After that Peyton pulled away and said that she is not running away she just needs to sleep but promised she is going to talk to everyone tomorrow after the funeral. Karen smiled at her and her little boy. She knew Peyton was not lying and let her go.

She entered the cafe and seen everyone still being in a shock she went to her son but he wasn't there anymore. He left and no one knew where. Brooke came to Karen and asked what was happening. 

"So what is she doing here? Who is that boy? Why did she left? Where did she go?" all these questions came up and Karen just stared at Brooke... She didn't know what to say she just stood there and said "You'll find out tomorrow after funeral" and then left the cafe to find her son.

Sarah was the only person in room who did not know what the hell was going on.. Haley tried to explain and realized the look of Sarah's face went from curious to happy. She was surprised to see her happy!! "Why would she be happy" she thought for a second in her head!!! This all seemed like a nightmare that is never going to stop.


	11. Everything

**_Everything_**

"Why is it my life that always has to end in a disaster?" "Why did I have to come back?" "As much as I loved Whitey and thank him for everything is this worth it?" all these questions were popping up in Peyton's head. But she knew that this time its now or never..

After she got dressed she took Lucas and they went to the funeral reception. The room was filled with unknown people she never met, and then there was this group of people who she knew very well. They all looked at her as they were expecting her to come over to them. She did with a fear in her eyes she went.

"Hi everyone" she manage to say with a fake smile. Karen grabbed her hand and took her outside... "Lucas go and play with those kids" Peyton said. "Thanks for showing up" Nathan yelled before Peyton left the room with Karen. "Why are we going outside?" Peyton asked as she knew something was bothering Karen. "I'm sorry for doing this its just I wanted to talk to you before everyone does".  
Peyton did not know what to say she just stood there in silence. "Where have you been?" came out of Karen. "I... I had to leave its not important were I went but for the sake of everyone I had to go" Peyton answered."Oh Peyton, why do you think you had to go?" "Everyone was so worried and scared that something happened to you" After these words tears were coming out of Peyton's eyes. "I'm so sorry I tried but I was so afraid for me, Lucas, and my baby I would of died if he ..." then she went quiet. "What?" What are you talking about?" "Did something happen to you five years ago?" Karen now looked more worried than before. "No it's just what would have happened if I stayed"... "Darling please tells me what happened" Karen now pleaded. Peyton knew she had to be honest with Karen so she told her the whole truth. "OMG Peyton" Karen looked terrified "Why didn't you tell me or call me?" "I could have helped" Karen started to cry too. "You were pregnant and in the end I found a friend and help from Whitey" and then Karen hugged her as she knew Peyton needed a one.

After their conversation they decided to go back. After few minutes of looking around the room Haley popped into Peyton. She looked concerned "Oh hi Peyton" she said.. "Hi Haley" "Are you OK?" she whispered. "No, do I look OK to you?" Haley yelled at Peyton. Suddenly with an apologetic look Haley said ..."Oh I'm sorry I just can't find Hope" "she was playing with Lucas by the door" Haley looked at Lucas but couldn't see Hope there. Then Peyton said and after a few seconds added "I mean my son Lucas" but before Haley had time to answer someone came running to them and shouted "Help!!" "Someone helps" people came rushing to him and asked what the hell was going on. Then Peyton and Haley looked at each other and noticed that the man was a guard by the door. "OMG our kids" Peyton yelled as Haley started to scream "Someone took our kids" they both started to cry "Call 911" Brooke said once she noticed what happened.


	12. Pure Morning

Pure Morning 

The kids were crying as his temper was getting higher. He knew he did the wrong thing to take both kids but he knew he had to punish her. She came back! She didn't listen. He didn't care if it was just a funeral or a reunion. And the worst part was that she have seen him and she has a kid with him. All these thoughts in his head were driving him crazy.  
"Mommy… I want my mommy" Lucas shouted as Hope cried even more.. They had no idea who this person was but they both felt he was not good. "Please can we go back?" Lucas asked as he knew he had to be the stronger one. "Just shut up and sit there or... You'll never see your parents again you two little ..." Both kids went quiet as fear appeared in their eyes. Lucas hugged Hope and whispered into her ear "Everything is going to be alright, I promise" she smiled at him and hugged him once again.  
After an hour of driving around the city they ended up in front of a very old building. Derek grabbed both kids and locked them in a room "If you make any kind of sound I'm going to kill you... Understand??!! Both kids nodded as Hope started to cry again. Once they entered the room it was just them. The room was dirty and seemed cold. There was nothing except a chair, and one tinny window. Lucas told Hope to sit down as he tried to look outside from the window but she couldn't let of his hand. She was too scared "Please don't make me sit here. Please be with me" she asked him with tears in her eyes. He hugged her again as tears started to come out of his eyes... Lucas tried to be strong but he missed his mom so much and he was just 5. They sat on the floor for a while in silence. Both hoping for a miracle to help them see their parents again..  
Derek went into another room which was in a worse state than the one were Hope and Lucas were. He turned on the TV while looking on his famous wall of Peyton. Those old pictures of her made him satisfied before because he thought if no one can have her that's enough.. But now she was back. Looking better than ever and the worst thing she was a mother and the father of that kid was no one else than Lucas Scot. He was so angry he wanted to kill the kid but he knew that the kid was the key how to finally get her. Suddenly, he turned back at the TV "Breaking News two children where kidnapped today. Their names are Hope Penelope Scott and Lucas Larry Sawyer Scott. If anyone have seen them please contact the police" after that he stopped watching. His temper was growing even more. The satisfaction of her pain was making him horny and pleased. He wanted to get her right now but he knew the time will come. He knew she is going to be his and this time no one will take her away from her. She doesn't have her hero anymore, he will make sure that no other man will stand in his way..."This time you are going to be mine" He said to himself


	13. Love Will Come Through

**Love Will Come Through**

"Help... someone just kidnapped two children" Brooke was trying to sound calm while talking to a police officer on the phone. "Please give me the exact details of what happened" the officer asked. "I don't really know... the guard was hurt while he was trying to stop the kidnapper... And it all went so fast no one seemed to notice anything" Tears were starting to fall down... The officer told her to wait there as the back up is on their way.  
Peyton and Haley where both crying and begging everyone to tell them what is going on... "It's my fault. I shouldn't have come back... I knew he would not leave me. Why did he take my son?" Peyton crying was shaking "No its not" Karen told her "Yes it is... Its always her fault, everything bad happened just because she can't keep away from us" Brooke screamed and everyone went quiet once again... Peyton stormed away but Nathan stopped her "You can't leave us need to wait for the police to find out who did this... Please Peyton those are our kids" and hugged her. She started to cry even harder while Lucas was not believed in what was happening again. The pain in his heart occurred once again but this time it was something different it was like his heart was breaking one more time as five years ago... Looking at two women he loved the most crying and praying for their children. He could not believe Brooke would say something like that. Suddenly Haley screamed back at Brooke "Now it's not time for your heartache. This time its not about you... Just shut up" and walked towards Nathan and Peyton once the police came.  
"It is him. He took our kids because he wanted to get back at me because I didn't listen to him" Peyton told the officer while Nathan and Haley looked in disbelief of what was the reason why she left Tree Hill five years ago.. "It is my fault.. I came back and he told me not to or he would hurt the one I love" she continued as more and more tears were falling down... Haley tried to calm her down but the pain and fear of losing Hope was harder.. She could not lose her daughter especially now when everything was going so well. "Do you have any pictures of Lucas and Haley?" the officer asked.. "Yes both Peyton and Haley took out 2 pictures of their kids and gave it to the officer. "We are going to broadcast it and once we find out more from the guard we are going to know what is the kidnapper interested in" officer said proudly as he thought no one had an idea of what was going on.. Peyton stared at the officer in disbelief. After telling him about the stalker and the note he still did not believe in what was going on?? She couldn't take it anymore "I tell you what that person wants... He wants me; he wants me to suffer, to lose the one I love the most once again... And if you can't do anything about it I'll go and look for my son alone" the anger in her face was growing more as the officer still thought she was just going nuts.. "Mrs. Scott" "Miss Sawyer" Peyton corrected the officer... "Please calm down Miss Sawyer we are doing our best" then Nathan interrupted after seeing Peyton getting even "Oh really? So what the heck are you still doing here? Our kids are there alone with a psychopath and you are still here... We told you what we know so go and do you job" after few more seconds Haley added "And she is not lying and if you want a pregnant woman to go and find that fake Derek because you can't do your idiotic job just leave then" The police officer was just staring at them as was everybody else... After few more minutes he left..  
"Thank you for trusting me" Peyton said as she calmed down.. "I'm so sorry he took Hope and I promise I will make him give her back... I know he just wants me" she looked at Nathan and Haley and continued "Please promise me one thing will you please take care of Lucas if something happens to me?" both Haley and Nathan looked at each other and then at Peyton "Jesus Peyton what are you saying? Nothing is going to happen to our kids nor you.. Police will find him" Nathan said. "No you don't understand, Nathan... He's not going to get caught this time as I know he's not going to hurt our kids. He just wants me.. and this time I have to sacrifice myself for myself ...As I did five years ago" Peyton whispered the last part and looked at the ground the whole time. "No, this time its different, we are going to stand beside you and we are going to fight together" Haley said "I'm sorry but I can't do that" and she left. She didn't want people to pity her nor get hurt because of her especially Lucas.  
Brooke came to apologize to Haley "I'm sorry but it's just so Peyton that once she shows up something like this happens... All the drama is just about her... "OMG, Brooke do you hear yourself? Nathan cried "Oh I'm sorry you precious friend is the victim again... Hmm, your wife should open her eyes before Peyton steals your heart, too" Brooke said with hate in her eyes... "Brooke! What are you talking about?" Haley looked shocked... "Oh you know typical Peyton once she is in a problem she runs to a taken guy and steals him from you.. Oh and then get pregnant and runs away" Suddenly Sarah joins the conversation and yells "You knew she was pregnant?" Lucas turns around and looks at Brooke as Jordan "No I just assumed she left the town because she had one of her one night stands and could not face the fact Lucas would find out" Brooke said back... after few minutes of silence "Oh and c'mon guys it makes sense why she left for no reason five years ago.. Couldn't face the fact being called the school who got pregnant before college" Nathan couldn't take it anymore "You know my wife and I had a child before college and would never regret having her...Oh and sorry but are talking about yourself? As far as I know you and Rachel liked the idea of being 'non exclusive' or am I wrong "Brooke stared at him knowing he was right but..." Oh yeah I remember how well you took it. Oh and for a second didn't you like the fact of Rachel being interested in you?" then Haley came and slapped Brooke "You don't know what you are talking about! Get out!" she yelled as she noticed Lucas just staring at them "Brooke" he yelled and grabbed her hand "Are you sure she did that? Is it true" but she didn't answer she went to get Jordan and left with tears in her eyes as she knew she did the biggest mistake of her life, again.

Outside the reception...That was enough. After Peyton went outside she screamed "Why me? Why my son? Why Hope? Please don't hurt them. Take me instead" tears were pouring down as her knees felt down on ground. She was praying and begging God that Lucas and Hope are OK. She was willing to die for both of them just to make this all stop. And then it hit her. She realized how this all can stop


	14. Runing Up That Hill

**Running Up That Hill**

Lucas was driving back home alone... He couldn't stand Sarah the whole night.. As she was flirting with Jake the whole night. It seemed everything was falling apart again. After everything what happened tonight he had nothing to neither say nor feel but pain...The pain was driving him crazy and especially the fact it was not because of all the events that happened tonight it was because of one person. The only one that was suppose to be dead to him.. And then he stopped the car while listening to an old song he hasn't heard for so long.

It doesn't hurt me.  
You wanna feel how it feels?  
You wanna know, know that it doesn't hurt me?  
You wanna hear about the deal I'm making?  
You be running up that hill  
You and me be running up that hill

The tears were starting to fall down as he could not stop them this time. He felt so weak and pointless without her. After all this time no one could replace her. No one was good enough. "But... she left because she didn't love him, she cheated on him" he thought to himself to try to stop the tears and the pain in his heart. "Why did she have so much power over him? Why was she the one for him? Why couldn't he be in love with someone else? Why him? Why?" all these questions in his head were driving him crazy..

And if I only could,  
Make a deal with God,  
And get him to swap our places,  
Be running up that road,  
Be running up that hill,  
Be running up that building.  
If I only could, oh...

But he wasn't there for her anymore... "She left him... She broke his heart.. And as Brooke said she gave herself to someone else? She had a new life and a son!" he started to shake as his pain grew... It was killing him the fact she wasn't there...

You don't want to hurt me,  
But see how deep the bullet lies.  
Unaware that I'm tearing you asunder.  
There is thunder in our hearts, baby.  
So much hate for the ones we love?  
Tell me, we both matter, don't we?

Lucas missed her... "Just the thought of her... Her smile made him feel a like he was a better person... That the past didn't matter... He still felt her kisses on his lips, her touch, her love... After all these years she could still make take his breath away".

You, be running up that hill  
You and me, be running up that hill  
You and me won't be unhappy.

But the truth was she didn't feel the same way... She didn't come back to be with him to see him, neither to make him finally happy nor to save him.

And if I only could,  
Make a deal with God,  
And get him to swap our places,  
Be running up that road,  
Be running up that hill,  
Be running up that building,  
If I only could, oh...

But maybe there was still a hope.. Maybe she was still the Peyton he knew the girl he fell in love with... That was the only thing that was still keeping him alive.. Hope

'C'mon, baby, c'mon, c'mon, darling,  
Let me steal this moment from you now.  
C'mon, angel, c'mon, c'mon, darling,  
Let's exchange the experience, oh...'

"Do I still have a chance to be a better person?" he asked "Do I deserve to be lost forever?" he yelled. And all these memories were rushing through his face.. All these years of trying to forget were pointless as his life without her.

And if I only could,  
Make a deal with God,  
And get him to swap our places,  
Be running up that road,  
Be running up that hill,  
With no problems.

And then he said 'If I only could, be running up that hill' as his last tear fell down his face. 


	15. Outloud

Out-loud

Nathan and Haley where standing by the main door of their house. They still could not believe this was happening.. "OMG our little girl is somewhere there with that maniac" Haley looked at Nathan as her husband held her hand "Its going to be ok" he said but in his there was a doubt... He didn't know what was going to happen... He wanted to be strong for Haley especially since she was pregnant... But it was his little girl, his Hope.. "We have to find Peyton before she does something stupid" Haley said randomly. "Do you think its a good idea? You know she won't listen to us. Look what happened the last time" Nathan looked really serious but still believed in what Haley said. He was just too stubborn to admit she was right. It wasn't just them who lost their child but her too.

"I cannot believe what Brooke said" Haley said as she finally entered the house. Nathan tried not to talk about that because it was making him angry just to think about it.. "Yeah" he said hoping Haley would not want to discuss it. But "Who does she think she is? Do you think she was right? Haley looked back at Nathan. "Oh which part do you mean" Nathan became very sarcastic. "She is still jealous of her" He said and after few seconds added "I think she knew all along"... "No, no, no please. She couldn't... She wouldn't have done that to Lucas!!!" Haley yelled. "Nathan knew she was getting angry so he tried to calm her down but instead he said "You know what lets not talk about this anymore.. We have our own problems to deal with not another Brooke story" Suddenly both Haley and Nathan thought "If she really lied to Lucas and everyone about Peyton what else she capable of doing was? They would not leave it just like that. Both needed answers" but they didn't say it out-loud...

-------

On the other side of Tree Hill Brooke entered her Hotel room with Jordan and Eddie.. She couldn't believe she said all that. "Why?" she knew everything is going to change and now she will have to tell the truth to all of them.. She sat on her bed while watching Jordan with Eddie... Tears came down her face because she did another stupid thing.. She can now lose everyone… "Why did I do that?" she asked herself but there was no answer

"I love you... It was a mistake.. I love you" the words kept her warm. "You are the girl for me" all these words were making her safe. "I love you Brooke Davis"

Suddenly her eyes opened as she was in her hotel room sleeping right next to her husband. The one that truly loved her not the guy in her dream... He chose Peyton over her... He was the only guy who said no to her. She was still angry thinking of the fact that Peyton got what she couldn't have Lucas Scott's love. But at-least this time she had him wrapped around her finger by making him think Lucas Jr. wasn't his son. That Peyton cheated on him. She just wanted Peyton to suffer as much as she did even though she was living a perfect life with a perfect husband... She still couldn't forgive her "best" friend... "I'm going to do my best to make you feel as I did 6 years ago" she said out-loud.

-------

The sudden relief that the first time in her life she didn't anyone to save her because know she was saving the one she cared the most. It was like the greatest satisfaction for all the pain she have been through in the past. She knew it's now or never.

She drove by the house she knew he's going to come around... And started to prepare for him. "It's now or never" she said to herself as she knew it is so. She put on some music to make her calm down... Make her even stronger and more prepared. 

"Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer was no more the victim" she cried as her plan and her mind was ready. Her mind was filled with patience and there was no regret and no escape. In a way she was preparing for this moment since the day she tried to kill her but thought by escaping she would make the people she loved the safest... "Hmm, I guess they don't really care anymore if I die or live" she thought to herself but knew she was wrong.. There was Nathan and Haley and of course Karen...but then there were the two men she loved the most who she hoped to see again... Before that she needed to fight him... To make sure both Lucas and Hope are safe. To be the better person to be the one who cares... "I'm not gonna leave again" she yelled out-loud...


	16. Only My Own

Only My Own

Sarah and Jake were walking around Tree Hill both shocked of the events of today. Jake knew how it feels to lose your child and hoped that both Lucas and Hope will be al-right... "So how come you are dating Lucas?" Jake asked and tried to look normal. "It's a long story" Sarah said while looking into Jake's eyes "We both needed someone to be with but the fact is we were never a couple nor in love we were just friends..." Sarah tried to look away after but then Jake added "with benefits" hoping she will get it as a joke... "Yeah... in a way you are right" she smiled back at Jake while he grabbed her hand and kissed it. She was surprised because no one ever did that to her "Hmm, trying to be a smart gentleman are you?" tried to seem sarcastic but he have noticed her smile... "No just trying to get you in bed" he knew he shouldn't have said that... it just came out of his mouth.. "Oh sorry I didn't mean in it like that... It was a joke" he tried to apologies but she said before e could say anything else "You need more than that" and smirked at him...

They both ended up in the bar they met the other day... They felt like they needed a drink because it was just getting hot and weird... "First, second, third... seventh shot of tequila and it still felt so weird to be with Jake" she thought "Not in a bad way. It just felt right" and then she kissed him. He was surprised but happy because he wanted to kiss her from the first moment he laid eyes on her. She was smart, out-going, and of course beautiful… From that kiss it lead to another and by the time they both realized what they were doing they were sleeping in each others arms in Jake's bed. It felt so right and so wrong but for them in that moment it was right.

------------------

Brooke woke up and the first thing was to call Sarah to inform her about her plan... She knew Sarah would be on her side. "She was Lucas's girlfriend and soon to be his fiancé. Sarah would not want to lose Lucas to Peyton" she whispered to herself hoping no one would hear her. She tried to call her but her phone was off. She took her car keys and left her room leaving Jordan a small note…

She got to Lucas house hoping Karen wasn't there... Brooke did not want to deal with her right that time. First she needed Sarah and of course Lucas on her side. She knocked on the main door few times before someone answered "Come in" a familiar voice said coming from the kitchen. "Oh hi Lucas" Brooke greeted Lucas with a smile and then added "Is Sarah here? Need to talk to her right now" Lucas looked around and then said "Haven't seen her since the reception... Think she stayed at the hotel or something" and then turned the TV on… "So you two got in a fight again?" Brooke asked with a fear of her plan not working "No not really... I just left without her and she didn't come back "Lucas said back still looking at the TV and then turned around asking Brooke "About last night why did you say that stuff about Peyton? Is it true? Did she leave Tree Hill because she got pregnant with another guy? Is it true? Tell me Brooke I need to know" he was begging her.. She turned around to not look into his eyes and to just sound more dramatic "Yes... she did" Then turned around to face Lucas "I'm sorry for not telling you five years ago but I just couldn't" before she could finish her sentence he was gone. She smiled as she knew he believed in her lies and then left the house...

-----------

Haley couldn't sleep the whole night.. She was thinking of her little girl and praying for her to be ok. Once she was dressed she went to find Lucas. She needed to talk to him. "C'mon he can't believe in what Brooke said" she thought to herself but as much as she wanted him not to believe in that she knew Lucas was stubborn and believed in any stupid idea someone had.. Even if it meant that Peyton would end up being a bad person in his eyes which meant the end of the world to him... She walked around Tree Hill and then realized he is at the only place that made him feel good these days... "The Library" she said.

She opened the main door entering the Library and it broke her heart... Seeing him there crying was just horrible. "Gosh you are such a girl sometimes" she said trying to be funny and casual but he did not respond to her comment. "Hmm, you are not talking to me now... What did I do?" Lucas looked at Haley "I'm sorry Hales but now its not right time" and then stormed off... Haley couldn't even try to stop him because by the time she got to the door he was gone. "This is not good" she said while dialing Nathan's phone…

"Hey honey, where are you?" Nathan asked once he picked up his phone... "Oh hi, I was just trying to talk to Lucas but he ran away before I managed say hi."I'm sorry for that I'll try to talk to him when I see him" Nathan tried to make Haley feel better plus he knew if he doesn't listen to Haley he's going to listen to him. "Ok honeys I'll be home in few I love you" Haley said as she hang up but Nathan's mind was already somewhere else. "Well at least he's going to make him listen he maybe the younger one but everyone knows he's the stronger one" he thought and smiled.


	17. Self Centered

Self Centered

Brooke could not believe what she was hearing from Sarah. "What did you do?" Brooke yelled in a surprise. "Well, I slept with Jake... It's not how it sounds... I think I like him" Sarah said as she was looking down not able to look into Brooke's eyes. This was hard for Brooke because Sarah was her friend and she wanted the best for her but on the other hand it was ruining her plan… "God I bet you were drunk and the alcohol is still in your head... You can't think straight" Brooke tried to sound really serious... "OMG Brooke what the heck do you think I'm a or what? I do not get drunk and sleep around with neither random guys nor my boyfriend's friend... God why are you acting live this? I need a hand not a mean " Sarah looked into Brooke's eyes as her tears came down. Brooke knew she needed to be honest with Sarah so "Ok i have to tell you something... I may of said something that is not true… And I need you to be on my side" Brooke's sounded very sad and it seemed as she was begging Sarah to listen to her and help her. "So what did you do this time? Sarah said as she was tired of Brooke's ridiculous ideas and problems… 'It was always about her' Sarah thought to herself but did not say a thing..

"Well I lied about Peyton and her son last night and that's not enough..." She stopped as she has seen Sarah's face turned red "OMG please Brooke doesn't tell me you made that thing up? Who the hell do you think you are?" Sarah cried as Brooke hissed back "Oh yeah a princess of innocence speaking..." but then stop before saying something worse and instead she said "I know I was wrong and I know I should of said something a long time ago... It just killed me that she still manage to get him over all this time" suddenly Sarah stopped her "What do you mean by a long time ago? Are you hiding something? Just Sarah manage to finish her sentence Brooke past her a piece of paper

_Lucas,_

I know this will seem crazy but I had to leave because he's here and I don't want him to hurt anyone around me. Not now when I found out we are having a baby. I know this is not the best way of saying it but I had to tell you. I love you Lucas and you mean the world to me and I can't see you be hurt again. I will leave tonight but if you want to go with me I wait for you at the beach at 12 tonight. I understand if you won't come.. its a huge step and you have your family here. Just understand one thing I would never leave you if I didn't have to. I love you Lucas and always will. You are the only person who means the world to me, please remember that.

Yours forever, 

Peyton

  
Sarah still staring at the note she became speech-less. Then she looked at Brooke and all that came out was "Why?"  
Brooke did not know what to say... She hoped someday she would be able to answer to that question but not like this. "I'm sorry I know it was a stupid thing to do but he left me for her and I just wanted her to feel how it is... I didn't know it would end up like this" tears were falling down her face... Ruining her perfect make up... First time after all this time she felt she was a horrible person by doing something like that but her pride was much stronger to admit it... "It's not me who you should apologies... You need to talk to them and tell them the truth before its too late" Brooke just nodded but then said with more tears in her eyes "I'm afraid I'm going to lose Jordan" Sarah went closer to Brooke and hugged her she could never be angry with her for a long time even in a situation like this because she needed Sarah more than Sarah needed Brooke.. So then Sarah said "No you are not… He loves you too much to leave you" Brooke smiled "So what are we going to about you and Jake?" came out of her mouth. "Hmm, I don't really know... I think first we need to get you out of this mess and then deal with mine" both girls laughed "Thank you Sarah for being here for me.. I promise I'll tell them" Brooke said as she hugged Sarah once again


	18. We Are Both Goind Down Together

We are both going down together

He dialed the phone number he knew by heart... As he always did everyday at the same time for past five years. First, second, third and once he tried to hang up someone picked up. After all these years someone finally picked it up and said "Hello" he knew who it was and felt satisfied but before he could say a thing the voice form the line said "I know its you... And yes I'm waiting here for you so you know what to do" she said and hang up. He didn't think she would act like this but he liked it. But before that he had to make clear no one will be in his way this time...

He went to check the next room. Both Lucas and Hope were sleeping on the floor holding each others hands... He found it pathetic and left the room. He then decided to go and get ready before going to that house. He turned the engine on and drove to the famous cafe were he was waiting for someone to show up. After few hours he has seen the familiar face of his biggest enemy he then decided to follow him.

Once he have seen the person unaware of him being right behind him he tried to enter his house but before he knew he was knocked out by a smash on his head. While un-conscience he was dragged to Derek's car.

--------

Peyton knew he would come tonight so she had to be ready for him. She had to be strong and save her son and Hope. She went to the kitchen where she checked for anything that she would need. She had to be prepared like he was all those years ago.

She put on some music on and started to punch the doll her brother gave her. In past few years she used it almost everyday because she knew the day would come. After an hour or so she went to wash her face. When she looked it to the mirror she was surprised of the new her. Maybe she looked the same (a bit older) but she wasn't the same Peyton Sawyer who would of ran away or hides or builds walls. This time she is going to face her fears.

Before all that she knew she had to get out of her house and make him believe she is not planning anything. She went to the beach were she sat for an hour. All her memories came back. How happy her life was before she left and she never even noticed how lucky she was until she lost it all.

--------

Derek went inside her house to see it empty. He manages to put all the stuff up and down. All those pictures in the past he made were on the floor. He didn't want it to be like past so instead he made both kids sat in the living room. Both were quiet and amazed of watching the other man still passed out on the other side of sofa.

Derek was getting nervous "Where are you Peyton?" he couldn't believe she wasn't there yet... He wanted her; he needed her to watch him watch her.

Before she entered the house she looked at the pictures of her son and then Lucas and said "this one is for you" and then opened the door...


	19. Stronger Than Me

Stronger Than Me

early that day:

Nathan was looking for Lucas he needed to talk to him. To tell him the truth about what happened. "God he can be so stubborn and childish sometimes" Nathan thought to himself while thinking of how Lucas acted at the library. Well, he felt sorry for him but there was no time for this it was their kids who Nathan was concerned the most. He needed to tell Lucas to act like an adult.

He went to the River Court where Lucas was holding a ball and just standing still. No motion no sounds a dribble... nothing he just stood there in silence.

"Lucas" Nathan yelled as he walked towards him. "We need to talk" he said while looking at his older brother giving him that look of not willing to talk. "Oh don't give me that look damn ... You need to listen to me if you like it or not" Lucas looked at him in an amazement. "What do you want to talk about? God aren't you suppose to be looking for your daughter?" Lucas hissed at Nathan. "Oh yeah like you are for your son" Nathan hissed back. "What son? I don't have one? Guess you haven't heard she cheated on me.. Oh and did I forget to mention and left me five years ago" Lucas was now screaming. "God Lucas are you so stupid or just so slow... He's your son didn't you see how he looks.. He's just like you" Nathan said as he noticed the change in Lucas's face. "But... but Brooke told me that" before Lucas could finish Nathan interrupted him "Oh c'mon please don't tell me believed her.. Peyton would never do that to you she loves you more than herself" Lucas couldn't believe in what his little brother was saying "Oh yeah so why would she just leave. Why would she never call me? Why would she not tell me that I have a SON?" Lucas's voice sounded so weak as finish the last word "What if he really is my son" he thought to himself as his younger brother came close to him to give him a pat on his back. "I know it hurts but there is an explanation for this. You have to talk to her and find out yourself before its too late" Suddenly Lucas looked at Nathan with a fear in his eyes " What do you mean before its too late?" he became worried "I don't know but after the police would not listen to her story she left the reception by saying its her fault and she has to deal with it on her own.. She is not picking up her phone and no one knows where she is" Nathan's voice was no longer as strong and confident as before. "Ok I'm going to help" Lucas said after few seconds of silence.

They both knew that before Lucas and Peyton could talk they both need to find their kids. "God what if I'm a father and had no idea? And now once I met him I'm gonna lose him" Lucas thought to himself as a tear appeared in his eyes. "Well let's talk to Haley and Karen first to get any new information" Nathan said as he noticed the tear coming down Lucas's face.

They both entered the cafe to talk to Karen and Haley but instead found a new girl there. "Hey your mom went home she felt a bit tired" the new girl. "And Haley?" Nathan asked with a surprise of his wife not being in the cafe. "She called she'll be coming in a bit later. Had some stuff to do or something" she said as she was taking the order to table five.

"Ok I'll go and check on my mom and you go to the police station and we meet here at 7.Ok?" Lucas asked as he was opening the door to get back home. "Ok" Nathan said.

-------

Haley was walking around the beach holding her tummy before she saw Peyton. "Peyton" she yelled. Peyton turned around and waved to Haley. "Hey, what are you doing here?" Peyton asked with a surprise "I was just walking around and thinking about Hope. Gosh I miss her and pray to God that he would do nothing to her" Then she looked down on her tummy while rubbing it. "Don't worry him won't hurt her... He just wants me to be punished for coming back... And I promise I'll get her back" Peyton said as she hugged Haley. "What do you mean? How?" Haley asked "Well I have a plan... Don't worry about me... Just promise me one thing you'll take care of my son and Lucas if something happens to me? I need you to this one for me Hales" Peyton said with a small smile trying to hide the tears in her eyes. "Peyton doesn't talk like that. Please don't do something stupid. You don't need to be a hero Peyton. We love you and need to you to be here" Haley said as tears were coming down both of their faces. "Hales I'm so sorry for not telling you the truth, you are an amazing person a great friend, a perfect wife and mother" After these words Haley hugged Peyton and whispered in her ear "You are too and I'm sorry for not being there when you needed me the most" they stood there for few more minutes before Peyton said " I have to go before its too late.. Hales please take care of both of them. And one more thing please don't ever feel sorry for not being there because you were in my heart as was Nathan you are great friends and you all deserve to be happy" and then she left before Haley was able to respond "God, what did she mean by all that? What is she going to do? I have to tell Nathan" Haley thought to herself as tears were still falling down her face..


	20. Brighter Than Thousand Suns

Brighter Than A Thousand Suns

"We need to talk" Haley said as she came to Nathan. "What's going on?" He asked "I just met Peyton on the beach and she is up to something... I'm scared she is going to do something stupid" Nathan looked really concerned "I told Lucas and he believed me.. He wants to help" Sudden smile appeared on Haley's face "OMG Nathan you are such a sweetheart, I love you." She said while he rubbed her belly before he gave her a kiss on her lips. "I love you too" They kissed again before Karen entered the cafe.

It was past 6 when Karen came "Hi is Lucas with you, or he's coming later?" Nathan asked "No he's not I haven't seen him whole day. Why?" Karen said "Didn't he go home? He wanted to check on you because the new girl told him you felt sick" Nathan became nervous "No he didn't come home ... Plus he left his jacket at home"... "OMG" Nathan cried as he remembered Lucas having his jacket with him. Suddenly both girls were staring at Nathan whose face went white. "What's going on" Karen asked "Oh nothing I just forgot something" Nathan said as he manage to get his jacket and leave the cafe "Nathan" Haley yelled but before she could say something he gave her a kiss on her forehead and said "I'll be back soon just need do something, I love you honey" and then stormed off the cafe. "Jesus the third person who didn't let her finishes and stormed of... Oh well I love you too" she whispered to herself before Karen gave her that look "What's going on?"

After Haley explained Karen what was going on she was in shock. "And you are telling me now?" came out of her mouth. "Why didn't you call me or the police?" Karen became very furious as the thought of not just losing her child but her grandchild. "This is insane you know? I mean what are they going to do? Where's Peyton? God please don't let anything to happen to them" Karen begged as the fear of something bad was coming felt stronger.

------

After 30 minutes of silence and hoping Nathan or someone to call them back a friend entered the cafe. "Hey I need to talk to Lucas" she said staring at both Karen and Haley looking like they are both in another world. "What?" Haley asked. "I said I need to talk to Lucas.. Its important" she said as she was still staring at both of them. "Oh and tell him another lie of yours? Brooke now its not the time, Hope and Lucas are somewhere out there and you bull crap its not important now" Haley said looking at Karen" And I thought you were my friend.. Anyways this is very important and yeah you have to deal with it" Brooke hissed "Brooke I don't think this is the right time" Karen said looking straight into Brooke's eyes "Ok what ever I'm gonna find him by myself" and stormed of the cafe.

Still at the cafe Haley worrying about what was going on she noticed some familiar faces holding hands and not just that "OMG Karen look" Haley said as she noticed them kissing. "What next? Dan is going to purpose to me? Karen said sarcastically. "Well don't see that happening" Haley said with a smile in her face. "Well we all knew it would never work between them but this? I would never see that coming. Life's really ironic "Haley added."Yeah I know but at-least someone is happy" Karen said as she knew Sarah was a nice girl and deserved to be happy and if Jake was the one then she'd be happy for her. 


	21. Life and Love and Why

Life and Love and Why 

She opened the door to see the empty hall. God her knees were shaking but she thought to herself "I need to be strong. I can do this". Before she could get to the stairs someone shouted "Mommy you are here!" a smile appeared on her face as she noticed her son to be fine and alive. "Lucas" she said after running up to him and Hope she gave them both a hug and a kiss.

"Hmm, what a nice pathetic picture I guess you should add this guy in to it" he threw the body on the floor as Peyton turned around and have noticed the face of that body "Lucas, Lucas... Are you ok?" She yelled as she tried to find out if he was still alive "Yeah don't worry me would not kill him before you are here... That would be too easy for you" Fake Derek said as he noticed Lucas move. Lucas was trying to move but he couldn't his hands and legs were up. "I'm fine" he whispered to Peyton. "Sorry to break your family gets together but I didn't come to do this" Derek said looking straight into Peyton's eyes. "Let them go" she yelled at him "You want me here I'm but let them go... You can have me then but not if they are here" She yelled again but this time her voice was weak as she was looking at Lucas.

"Oh don't make me get angry Peyton" Derek said looking straight at her son and Hope. "So what do you want? Do you want me to leave Tree Hill again? Do you want me to lose all my friends? My family? What do you want? Do you want this?" Peyton undid her shirt so he could see her black bra but then put it on. She knew what was doing. The only problem was the guy lying on the floor being there and getting hurt by fake Derek by her stalker or tyrant.

"God, why are you doing this to us?" Lucas asked himself He couldn't stand not being able to help. His body was unable to make any kind of move. He looked at Hope and Lucas. He then noticed that the boy really looked like him. "God I was so stupid" he whispered and then looked at HIS son and said "Hey Luke can you please come here?" The little boy got there as Lucas tried to tell him that his phone is in his pocket but before little Luke was able to get it Derek noticed. "What the heck do you think you are doing?" he asked before kicking Lucas very hard. Peyton got Derek before he could kick him again or hurt her son "Leave him... I thought you came here to get me not him" she said with now having a different tone it seemed like she was trying to seduce him. Both of the men were surprised but one likes it more than the other.

She said "I will go with you but you have to promise you won't hurt any of them" Derek still surprised of what Peyton just told him. She would go off with him if he leaves them alone. Before she knew he said yes took her by surprise and make her go with him. Right before they reached the door she asked him for one last thing " Please let me just say goodbye to them" he nodded and she went back to the room seeing Lucas still on the floor and THEIR son and Hope right next to him holding his hand and crying was breaking her heart but she had to do it. "Lucas" both looked at her "Please forgive me but I have to do this.. Its the right thing" she said out-loud so Derek would hear it but when she noticed him going outside she grabbed her son and Lucas for the last time and whispered "I love you and want the best thing for you and want you to be safe.. You will always be in my heart" she said hugging her son while looking straight into Lucas's eyes.. Before she knew Derek was back and asking her to go or... She nodded and said "I''m going" once again looking at Lucas and their son for the last time whispering "I love you".

Leaving the house hiding her tears and anger pretending to be happy with this . She had to do it to save them. The only thing he didn't know was the other thing she needed to do...


	22. Out On The Titles

Out On The Tiles

After Lucas called Nathan and Haley both came rushing down the police station to find their little girl there with Lucas and little Lucas in his arms. "OMG, Hope you are alright!" Nathan smiled and hugged his little girl as Haley joined with tears.

After few more questions they finally left the station. Haley was so worried and silent the whole ride home. She was just holding Hope and Lucas (little one) and thinking of what Peyton told her. A tear appeared in her eye.

When they got to their house "Wanna come in and talk?" Nathan asked but it seemed like an order. "Yeah I actually wanna talk its just Lucas needs to go to bed" Lucas said as he looked at his son. "He can stay here tonight" Haley said

"So what happened?" Haley asked "Well, I don't really remember how I got to her house but she was there" he said and then explained the whole story. "OMG she really did that!" Haley said as both Scott boys looked at her. "What? You knew about it?" Lucas asked staring at Haley "No, its just today when I met her we talked and she told me she has to do something... That this whole thing is her fault and she needs to fight her fears and face them... Something like that" Haley mumbled in the end... Still Scott boys were staring at her especially Lucas "Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped" Lucas yelled as his fear of losing Peyton was growing. "God I was so stupid... I could have helped her if I wasn't so stubborn and selfish" He said as his brother gave him a pat on his back. "No, she wouldn't have let you... She is as stubborn as you are... You know the perfect match" Nathan said as Lucas couldn't help but smile about his last comment. "We need to find her before its too late or she does something stupid" Haley said "What do you mean she has another plan?" Nathan asked giving Haley that look of 'what the hell is going on?!' "You know Peyton she won't sit there and do whatever he tells her.. She left the house just to make sure Lucas and kids won't get hurt. She is too smart for just giving in" Haley said as both Scott boys just nodded in agreement.

It was 6 am as someone screamed out of room "Mommy!!" when Lucas got up couch and ran to the room. "Hey little boy, are you ok?" Lucas asked giving him a hug. 'God he so looks like me but parts of him reminded him of her' the little Scott sobbed and said "I want my mommy, please" and then started to cry on Lucas's shoulder. "I'm gonna bring her back. I promise" Lucas said as the little Scott hugged him even tighter and whispered "Thank you". He looked at him and said "Let's get home son" suddenly he froze once he realized what he said but by what his son said made him smile once again. "My mommy told me about you.. Look" the little Scott pointed out a little picture he had on his necklace Peyton gave him "My mommy told me that this is my daddy and my mommy" he hugged his son and said once again "Let's go home"

------

On the way home Lucas was holding his son in his arms before he noticed a familiar face shouting his name "Lucas, Lucas, wait" he turned around "Broo...ke" "We need to talk" she said "I don't have time for that but before he knew she gave him a piece of a paper which looked like a note. "Before you read I have to tell you I'm sorry and I know you are going to hate me... But I had to do that even if it meant being a backstabbing … I'm really sorry once again and hope you can forgive e one day" and then she left.

Tears were falling down his face once he was reading the note. "No, no she wouldn't have done that" he couldn't believe Brooke had this whole five years and never said a word. "You " he yelled as his son gave him that look of 'What is it? Did you just said a bad word?' poor little boy he was so confused. Now once he had his father his mother was gone. He felt like everyone is going to leave him one day. "What's wrong boy?" Lucas tried to hide his anger and asked his son "I want my mommy back... Is everyone going to leave me one day?" he asked as he started to cry again "No, no one is going to leave you I'm here and I'll bring back mommy too... I promised, remember?" The little Scott nodded while the older one noticed how similar he was to his mother "God why are you doing this to us? Why" he asked looking up to the sky holding his son in one hand and the note Peyton left him 5 years ago in another..


	23. Open Your Eyes

Open Your Eyes

Brooke was driving around Tree Hill when she noticed someone "Peyton is it her?" she said to herself as she past closer to see her she noticed Peyton telling her to live. Then Brooke realized why "OMG, Derek?!! What have I done?" she asked herself and then left as soon as possible. She drove as fast as she could to get someone listen to her and tell them were Peyton was.

She entered the Cafe not able to breath nor makes any sound. "What the hell are you doing in here?" He asked giving Brooke and angry look "I know you don't to talk to me but there is something I have to tell you" Brooke said as she went closure to Lucas "Get out you lying ... I'm not interested in your lies" he yelled as she opened the door for her and yelled "Leave or I'll". 

Suddenly little Scott started to cry and scream "Daddy stop!" Haley tried to calm him down as Lucas ran to him "I'm sorry its just this lady made me angry" and hugged his son.. "Lucas you have to listen" then Nathan gave her the look to shut up. "I think you should leave" Karen said "No I'm not leaving you have to listen to me" Brooke screamed as Nathan grabbed her hand and after she pulled away she yelled "I've seen her... I know where she is" everyone turned around to face her "Where is she?" Nathan asked "Yeah, where? Haley added and Lucas still staring at her "I've seen her going to one of those houses on the Baker Street with him... I'm so sorry for ending it like this but please help her... I would never forgive myself if something happens to her" by then Lucas was holding little Scott "I'm gonna go and bring mommy back, I love you take care of girls before we come back. Ok?" little Scott just nodded and run to Hope and then said "I'll dad" he gave him a smile while Nathan kissed Haley and they left the Cafe.

Once they entered Lucas's car Nathan asked "So what's the plan? We just can't march in there with a golf club" and gave him the look as Lucas did all those years at the school shouting when Nathan ran to school to save Haley. "I know bro but this is Peyton and I have to be there for her... I need to save her even if I have to do it with my bear hands" Nathan gave him a nod but dialed the police before Lucas started the engine.


	24. In The Light

In the Light

They stopped the car in front of the house. It seemed like there was no one but once they went closer to the main door they could hear someone shouting "Leave me alone. Don't touch me" as someone else yelled back "You are going to do what I say or you can say goodbye to everyone you know... You are mine!" by this Lucas was boiling "How could he do this" he whispered as Nathan tried to calm him down "So how are we going to do this?" Lucas thought for a second and said "You wait outside before the cups come and I'll go in" Nathan just shuck his head "No what if something happens I'll take the back door" "Ok but give me some time so he doesn't know that we are both here" Nathan nodded and let his older brother enter the house as he went to the back of the house.

_And if you feel that you can't go on  
and your will's sinkin' low  
just believe and you can't go wrong  
In the light you will find the road, you will find the road_

One he got inside fake Derek was strangling Peyton as she could not make a move "Peyton" Lucas yelled as he grabbed Derek from behind and punched him. "You arsehole leave her alone" and punched him again. By this time Peyton realized that Lucas was there and he was saving her once again still unable to move. "You won't stop wont you? She's mine don't you have your on girlfriend?" Derek asked as he took control over Lucas and kicking him in stomach "Here you go hero this will teach" then he tried to find a wire or something to finally get rid of this guy.

_  
Hey, ooh, did you ever believe that I could leave you  
standin' out in the cold  
Hey-yeah, baby, I know how it feels  
'cause I have slipped through  
to the very depths of my soul, yeah  
Oh-whoa, baby, I just wanna show you what a clear view  
there is from every bend in the road  
Now, listen to me  
Oh, whoa-whoa, as I was, believe it will be for you too, honey_

Nathan entered the room to try get Derek off Lucas but haven't realized Derek was holding a bottle. He took him off Lucas as Derek hit him with the bottle he fell on ground. Lucas stood up as he weak and unable to move he took the chair and tried to throw it on Derek. He noticed it and grabbed it before it hit him. He then took Lucas and threw him over table. Derek then went over to him

_As you would for me, aw, I will share your load  
Let me share your load, ooh, let me share, a-share your load_

By this time Peyton stood right behind Derek "Leave him alone" once he turned around she kicked him and punched him so hard he felt on the floor as she kept hitting, punching, kicking him as he was a dog. "You arsehole leave them alone" she screamed as the police officers came running to the house. They took Derek who wasn't moving

_And if you feel that you can't go on  
In the light you will find the road_

She first checked on Nathan as he tried to stand up. "Are you ok?" she asked as he nodded holding his head "I'm fine" he said in the end as she was already looking for Lucas.  
_  
Hey, oh-ho, the winds of change may blow 'round you  
but that will always be so  
Oh, a-whoa-whoa, whoa-whoa, when love is pain, it can devour you  
if you are never alone, aw_

"Lucas" she said as tears were coming down her face. "Lucas says something. Please don't leave me" her voice was as weak as her tears were falling down. She was holding his hand as trying to make sure he was al-right "Please don't leave me" she screamed giving him a kiss on his cheek while her tears were falling down on his face. The medics came running to the house and took over Lucas but she couldn't watch them take him away from her.

_I will share your load  
I will share your load, baby, let me, oh, let me_

"I'm going with him" she told Nathan as was now talking to a police officer "Peyt, he's going to be fine" Nathan said as Peyton entered the ambulance "Thank you" she whispered before the doors were shot. Holding Lucas's hand and begging God him to be al-right "Please don't take him away, please" and kissed him again but now she hold on to that kiss. She just wished this was a dream just a bad dream and closed her eyes holding Lucas whispering into his ear "I love you and I'll wait forever if I have to".

_In the light  
Everybody needs a light, woo-ooh, yeah-yeah  
Ooh, baby, everybody, everybody, everybody  
Sure 'nuff they do_

"Peyt" came out of him as she looked at him "Lucas you are alive" a sudden smile appeared on her face "And missed out being with you" he said once again as he said it before. She gave him a kiss as the medics were just staring at them with smile on their faces. "I'm so happy you are safe" she said just before they got into the hospital. "Miss you can't stay with him.. You have to wait here" both Lucas and Peyton gave the doctor a look both then Peyton said "I'll wait" and gave him a kiss before the doctor took him.

_Light, light, light, in the light  
Light, light, light, in the light, ooh, yeah  
Light, light, light, in the light  
Light, light, light, in the light  
Light, light, light, in the light, woo, yeah-yeah  
Light, light, light, in the light  
Everybody come on, now_

The song is by Led Zeppelin 


	25. Hospital Beds

Hospital Beds

Peyton was sitting in the Waiting Room still waiting someone to explain what's going on. "Karen" she screamed once she noticed her running into the Hospital. "What's going on?" she asked "The doctors took him half an hour ago and I'm still waiting but he was conscience when we got here?" Suddenly Peyton's face turned green once she noticed Sarah coming in. "Is he al-right?" Sarah asked with a concern and fear in her voice. "Yeah he'll be al-right" a doctor said coming from the Lucas's room. "He just needs to rest" all three girls smiled.

"Mommy" little Scott yelled as he ran to his mom "Where you good to Auntie Haley?" Peyton asked while giving him a hug and whispering "Thank you" to Haley and Nathan. "He was good but he missed his mommy and daddy" Haley said while patting Peyton on back. "Thanks for your concern but I don't think its as easy as it seems he has his own life and a fiancé to take care of" she finished by pointing on Sarah "I don't think she's going to be a problem" Haley said while pointing at Jake who suddenly appeared behind Sarah. "What are you talking about?" both Nathan and Peyton yelled. "Shh… You'll soon find out" she said giving them that Haley James Scott smirks. 

"Mommy when can I go and see daddy?" little Scott asked with sad eyes "Soon he just needs to sleep now... He's a bit tired honey" she again gave him a hug "You know mommy that daddy really loves us!" he said with a certain pride in his voice "How do you know?" she asked still surprised after what her son just said "He kept his promise.. He brought you back so we can be a family again" and gave her a big smile as she hugged him. "Its not as simple as it seems honey.. Your daddy will always be your daddy its just he has other life and another family sweetheart" his face just went from happy to angry "No, no, no" he yelled as he started to punch her "He said we are going to be a family.. And ... And that he loves us" tears were pouring down both of their faces "I know sweetheart... I know" she hugged him tighter as they both cried.

Sarah entered Lucas room. "Peyt" he said as he thought it was her "Oh sorry, I just thought it was Peyton" she just nodded "I..." before he could say anything more "I met someone and I really like him... I'm sorry" she put her face down not able to face his "Its ok I think Jake is a great guy" she said and gave her a smile. "How did you know?" she asked "Maybe I wasn't a perfect boyfriend but a friend always knows" after that she just gave him a hug and whispered into his ear "Thank you".

The only thing Lucas and Sarah didn't know was that Jake and Peyton were staring at them hugging. As for Jake and Peyton the only problem was that they haven't heard what Lucas and Sarah were talking about.


	26. Gorky Park

Gorky Park

Little Lucas ran into the room. "Hey buddy" Sarah said giving him a pat on his shoulder "You must be my daddy's fiancé"little Lucas said giving old Lucas a sad look. "No, she's just a good friend of mine" Lucas said as his son hugged him and gave him a big smile. "I'll give you some time to talk" Sarah said leaving the room.

"Daddy I'm so happy you are ok and that you brought mommy back" little Lucas said giving his daddy another hug. "I would do anything for you and your mommy to be happy. You two mean everything to me and I don't want to lose you again" old Lucas said with a serious tone. "Can we be a family now?" little one asked" I hope so" the big one said.

Sarah was looking for Jake to tell him about the news. God, she was so happy to tell him but he wasn't there. She then noticed Peyton sitting by herself and asked "Hey, have you seen Jake?"… "He just left" Peyton said as he face went down "What's wrong?" Sarah asked "Oh, its nothing... It's just… Nothing" Peyton said as more tears were coming down her face. 'I lost him' Peyton thought but didn't say a thing to Sarah. After a while Peyton said "I've got to go" and went inside Lucas's room.

Sarah left the hospital to go and find Jake. She was driving around the motel to tell him how she really feels. She felt like a teenager again. 'God what am I doing… It's Jake… My Jake' she thought as she finally managed to park her car.

"Hey" she said as he opened the door. "What are you doing here?" he asked with a surprising smile on his face. "I've… I… I told him" came out of here in the end. Jake was standing there as his smile faded and nothing came out of him. "But its not what you think" came out of here as a smile appeared on her face "I told him that I can't be with him because I have feelings for someone else and…" but before she could finish the other part he grabbed her and kissed her like no one ever did. The kiss lasted for few minutes but for them it seemed like eternity. It seemed so perfect. "I don't know what to say" came out of Jake. "Then don't say a thing and kiss me again" she whispered into his ear.

After an hour or so "We have a problem here" Jake said as he thought to him self. "Why? What happened?" Sarah asked "Well remember at the hospital when you told Lucas about us and he told you about Peyton?" Jake asked as Sarah gave him a nod "Me and Peyton have seen the hug and both thought that you and Lucas are staying together. That's why I left the hospital." Jake said with an apologetic look on his face "OMG! That's why Peyton was crying when I came to her" Sarah yelled as she grabbed her cell dialed a number and then said "We need a help" and hung up.

"What are you planning?" Jake asked giving Sarah a look of confusion. "Well as far as I know Lucas he's not going to do anything if she tells him no and after what I heard and have seen Peyton is as stubborn and childish as he is… So we need to show them and help them to open their eyes" Sarah said with a big smile on her face as Jake gave her another sweet kiss.

Thirty-Three

She entered the room not looking at him and just said "We need to go pumpkin". "I don't want to go mommy… I wanna stay here with daddy" little Lucas said with a sad face as Peyton tried to grab his hand "Your daddy needs to sleep… You can see him tomorrow" she said still not looking at Lucas (old). The little Lucas just nodded and grabbed his mother's hand. "Don't go" the old Lucas said as Peyton was about to walk out the room. "I'm sorry but we have to go… He needs to go to bed plus you need to be with your family" before he could say anything she left grabbing their son.

He tried to stand up to get her but he was too tired. Suddenly his cell started to ring. He checked the screen and it was Jake. He picked it up and said "Hey Jake. What's going on?" Lucas asked "Well there's something going on with Peyton you need to know before it's too late". Suddenly Lucas's heart started to beat faster "What's wrong? Is something wrong with her?" he screamed "No, no come down!" Jake yelled and then explained what was going on.

'_I can't let Peyton to leave me again. I'm going to fight for her. This time I won't let her leave me. We are finally going to be a family' and smiled. _

"You are right we need to do that and I know how. Let me call Haley and Nathan to get some more help" Lucas said after thinking to himself. "Ok man just let us know what is going to happen so we can help" Jake said and after few seconds added "And another thing I forgot to tell you is thanks for letting me meet Sarah" Lucas just smiled and said "You take care of her she's a great girl" and then hung up.

The next morning Haley and Nathan came to get Lucas "Hey Hales and Nate" Lucas greeted both. "Do you feel better?" Haley asked "Yeah I'm great but I need your help" he said giving them the look 'You are helping' and both Nathan and Haley smiled. "Yeah we know Sarah called last night" Nathan said as he tried to help his brother to stand up. "So what do we have to do?" Haley asked with a curious tone. "Well I need you to find this and pointed out something written on a piece of paper. "Oh yeah… You always need to be so precise" Nathan hissed as Haley gave him a serious look to shut up. "Oh and Nathan you have to tell my mom to get Peyton to come to this place at 8 pm tomorrow" Nathan just nodded and opened the door. "So tomorrow it is" Haley with a smirk on her face. "Yup, I'm gonna get them back" Lucas said as they finally left the hospital.

After they finished all the plans and everything they entered Lucas's house. "Thanks guys for the ride but now I have to prepare for tomorrow" Lucas said as Nathan and Haley drove off.

'_It's going to be perfect… Because it's always going to be there'_

He thought and smiled as he typed something on his laptop. By the time he was finished he fell asleep.


	27. I'm Ready

I'm Ready

At Trick

'OK so this is it' Lucas thought to himself. 'This is the day I'll ask her to stay with me forever' just the thought of that made him smile like a five year old.

"Is everything ready? He asked Haley.

"Yup" and gave him a smile.

"So what are you going to sing Nathan?" Lucas asked with a grin.

"Are you sure you are ready for some toy-boy action?" Nathan hissed back.

"This is supposed to be PG-13 bro" Skilz said while Lucas laughed as Haley gave him the look 'No way'.

"Let's get this party started" said Sarah passing microphone to Haley

"Ready?" Haley asked as Lucas whispered "I'm ready"

Before the party

"Hi this is Peyton Sawyer I don't think you know me but we need to talk" she said to a man. "Oh hi, what brings you here?" Asks the man "Well I guess it's better to ask who… You need to know that she loves you and that you are the one for her. It was a stupid mistake and she regrets it" Peyton said "Why are defending her?" He asked "Jordan, we were young and foolish. Well, she was but this was five years ago. Now she finally found someone to spend the rest of her life. God, you two love each other and have a son together don't give it up for a stupid mistake of hers, ok?" and gave him a look 'You better forgive her' and smiled "Thanks for telling me Peyton… I wish things would go different for you and your family" and gave her a hug "Me too… Oh, I almost forgot be at Trick tonight at 7 pm" and then she left.

On the other side of Tree Hill

"I screw up big time" Brooke said

"Everybody does sometimes" Sarah said

"It's a natural thing to do" a familiar voice said

"Haley?" Brooke said surprised to see Haley

"Yeah Brooke it's me. I know you did a horrible thing but everybody does" she said giving her a half smile

"I know I did and now I'm about to lose everyone I love. I was so stupid and selfish" she said and added "Hope at-least they will get back together"

"We will find out tonight" Sarah said with a smile

"And you have to be there too" Haley added with a half smile

"Thank you for giving me another chance hope they can forgive me one day too" she said as she hugged both Haley and Sarah

"They will" Sarah said

At River Court

"I've got everything" Lucas yelled as his brother passed him the ball

"Well, promise me one thing bro" Skilz said

"What?" Lucas asked

"You gonna take a shower before cuz you stink man!" Nathan said with a grin

Lucas gave him a look 'I'm going to kill you' but Skilz interrupted him before he managed to do something to his little brother.

"You are not going to make me sing?" as he finished everybody started to laugh

"No problem man… No problem" said Lucas still laughing.

"Ok we should be going now it's almost five" Lucas said as he looked at his watch

"See you at the Trick man" said Skilz

"See ya" said Nathan

"Bye guys and thanks" said Lucas

Back At Trick

"Everyone's here!" Sarah yelled

"Let the show begin" yelled Jake back

"Thank you everyone" Lucas said once again as Haley entered the stage.


	28. Part 1 Forgivness

Part 1 - Forgiveness

"Hi everyone. Thank you all for coming. This night is the night when my best friend is finally going to ask the love of his life to marry him" everybody started to clap and smiled except one who just half smiled and that was Peyton. "The song I chose to sing tonight is maybe not the perfect love song but I think it describes the past few years" she takes another breath before she continues "Its hard to forget our mistakes or mistakes other people do but that's how life goes… We say things we don't mean, we leave to protect the ones we love unaware of hurting them by leaving even more, we leave the ones we love for our future but in the end realize there is no future without the person you love by yourself" she stops and looks at Nathan with an apologetic look. Still after all these years she can't believe she left him for her singing career 'God, I was stupid' she thinks to herself but once he smiles at her she continues "We are all foolish in a way but there's one thing that makes us come to our senses and that's love. Love is the key that opens and closes the door of our life" She stops for a second and gives a nod to Mouth to put the music on "So here's the song I chose to sing tonight" and then she finally starts to sing

_When the day is long and the night, the night is yours alone,  
When you're sure you've had enough of this life, well hang on  
Don't let yourself go, 'cause everybody cries and everybody hurts sometimes  
_

_Sometimes everything is wrong. Now it's time to sing along  
When your day is night alone, (hold on, hold on)  
If you feel like letting go, (hold on)  
When you think you've had too much of this life, well hang on  
_

_Cause everybody hurts. Take comfort in your friends  
Everybody hurts. Don't throw your hand. Oh, no. Don't throw your hand  
If you feel like you're alone, no, no, no, you are not alone _

If you're on your own in this life, the days and nights are long,  
When you think you've had too much of this life to hang on

Well, everybody hurts sometimes,  
Everybody cries. And everybody hurts sometimes  
And everybody hurts sometimes. So, hold on, hold on  
Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on  
Everybody hurts. You are not alone

When she finished her song everyone started to clap as Nathan went up on stage and gave his wife a kiss. "Oh before I forget the mic is free for now so who ever has courage to sing is welcome" and smiles as she leaves the stage with her husband.

Peyton's eyes start to fill with tears 'She always knew how to make me cry' and half smiles 'And she is right the song really describes most of our life's events' she thinks to herself again.

Suddenly Brooke interrupts her "Peyton I'm so sorry again" with tears in her eyes "Brooke listen before you say something I have to tell you" but Brooke still managed to interrupt her "No, no Peyt! I know I'm a horrible person and I hurt you and Lucas" Peyton takes a breath and says "Brooke, you need to know one thing" but again Brooke was the one ahead of their conversation "I'm the worst person and I deserve to be punished. God, I was so stupid and I regret is more then you can think. I just wish I could take back the time but I can't and now my husband won't even talk to me!! P. Sawyer all I'm trying to say is that hopefully one day you and Lucas can forgive me" and then with tears in her eyes she tries to leave but Peyton stops her "Brooke all I was trying to say is… Look" she points to the stage as Brooke gasps in amusement "That's Jordan… How did…" she is stopped by Peyton who gives her a hug and whispers "Brooke I forgive you" and Brooke starts to cry even more "Thank you P. Sawyer".

"Umm, hello everyone" Jordan says into the mic "This song is dedicated to my wife Brooke and our son Eddie. As Haley said love is the key and they are mine even if they did some stupid things I still love them. Who didn't in some point" he gives his wife a smile as she whispers "I love you" and he starts to sing

_I keep a close watch on this heart of mine  
I keep my eyes wide open all the time.  
I keep the ends out for the tie that binds  
Because you're mine,  
I walk the line _

I find it very, very easy to be true  
I find myself alone when each day is through  
Yes, I'll admit I'm a fool for you  
Because you're mine,  
I walk the line

As sure as night is dark and day is light  
I keep you on my mind both day and night  
And happiness I've known proves that it's right  
Because you're mine,  
I walk the line

You've got a way to keep me on your side  
You give me cause for love that I can't hide  
For you I know I'd even try to turn the tide  
Because you're mine,  
I walk the line

Once he finished his song Brooke seems to be one of the happiest people in the room "Thank you" she says to Peyton as she goes to her husband and gives him a passionate kiss.

There were few random people on the stage before Mouth came with Nate and Skilz. "Hey everyone" they all said "Ok you all know me and my talent as a singer/rapper" Mouths says giving Skilz and Nate a smirk as everyone starts to laugh. "So I brought these two with me to show you how to move" and all three guys start to move as the music starts and everybody starts to clap

_(Nate, Skilz)  
_

_Montag Lieben Glauten Loben  
Give it to me baby,  
Uh-huh uh-huh Give it to me baby,  
Uh-huh uh-huh _

_Give it to me baby  
Uh-huh uh-huh _

_(Mouth sings) _

_  
And all the girlies say I'm pretty fly for a white guy  
_

_Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, cinco, seis _

You know it's kind of hard  
Just to get along today  
Our subject isn't cool  
But he fakes it anyway  
He may not have a clue  
And he may not have style  
But everything he lacks  
Well he makes up in denial

So don't debate, player straight  
You know he really doesn't get it anyway  
Gonna play the field, keep it real  
For you no wait, for you no wait  
So if you don't rate, just overcompensate  
At least you'll know you can always go on Ricki Lake  
The world needs wannabees, so (hey, hey)  
Do that brand new thing

_(Nate, Skilz) _

Give it to me baby,  
Uh-huh uh-huh (Nate, Skilz)  
Give it to me baby,  
Uh-huh uh-huh  
Give it to me baby  
Uh-huh uh-huh

_(Mouth sings) _

_And all the girlies say I'm pretty fly for a white guy _

He needs some cool tunes  
Not just any will suffice  
But they didn't have Ice Cube  
So he bought Vanilla Ice  
Now cruising in his Pinto,  
He sees homies as he pass  
But if he looks twice  
They're gonna kick his lily ass

So don't debate, player straight  
you know he really doesn't get it anyway  
gonna play the field, keep it real  
But for you no wait, for you no wait  
So if you don't rate, just overcompensate  
At least you'll know you can always go on Ricki Lake  
The world loves wannabees, so (hey, hey)  
Do that brand new thing

Now he's getting a tattoo, yeah  
He's gettin' ink done  
He asked for a "13" but they drew a "31"  
Friends say he's trying too hard  
And he's not quite hip  
But in his own mind  
He's the, he's the dopest trip

_(Nate, Skilz) _

Give it to me baby,  
Uh-huh uh-huh  
Give it to me baby,  
Uh-huh uh-huh  
Give it to me baby  
Uh-huh uh-huh

After they finish everyone starts to clap and whistle. "Thank you, thank you, thank you all" they said before they left the stage "You rock" screamed Sarah, Brooke, Haley and Peyton with laughter.

But then another surprise came…

The song I used were Everybody Hurts Sometimes by REM (Haley), I Walk the Line by Johnny Cash (Jordan), Pretty Fly by Offspring (Mouth, Skilz, Nathan)


	29. Part 2 Confession

Part 2 - Confession

"Yeah, that was my man" Haley says with a grin "I don't know if you should be proud or embarrassed" Peyton says sarcastically before Haley she pinches Peyton's hand "Hey missy, I know you loved it too" and they both start to laugh with agreement. "Oh look girls it's Jake on the stage" Sarah says with excitement. "Yeah he's a part time singer" Peyton says "Yeah I know but still it's Jake" Sarah says with sparkle in her eyes. 'Isn't she supposed to be engaged to Lucas?' Peyton asks herself as she notices Sarah's excitement and amusement of seeing Jake.

"Hi guys haven't seen you for a while" says Jake to the mic and the crowd starts to clap. "Well I chose a song called Someday by Bryan Greenberg my personal favorite" he looks at Sarah and says with a smile "This song is dedicated to you"

_It's the biggest storm in years they say.  
Couldn't take a plane so I hopped a train  
I'd like to stay, in a stormy winters day  
so I'll come back to you someday  
_

"Have you seen that?" Peyton asks as she noticed how Jake looked at Sarah… No answer after few more seconds "OK what is going on? Why are they staring at each other? Peyton unable to understand what is going on

_  
As the states rolled by  
its all so clear  
I'm everywhere but never right here  
It's always the same  
constant change.  
But I'll come back to you someday  
_

"What's going on?" she asks Haley and Brooke pointing at Jake and Sarah and adds "Please don't tell me she is cheating on Lucas?" but there is still no answer.

So close so far  
so long the world  
spin me away

_I drive all night just to see your face  
The way you touch the way you taste  
Even if only for a day  
I'll come back to you someday  
_

"Guys !!!" Peyton yells in frustration "Oh P. Sawyer it's just your imagination" Brooke says as Haley nods in agreement "Yeah how could she cheat on Lucas if…"

_  
I speak the truth its all i know  
As your tears fall to the snow  
and we both know  
That tonight I can't say that I'll come back to you someday_

But Nathan stops her "I guess it's time" and points to the stage were jake just finished his son and Lucas comes up.

"Thanks Jake" Lucas says as Jake shakes his hand and whispers "Good luck" …

"Umm, good evening everyone" Lucas says nervously "Go Lucas" Haley shouts as Peyton's smile fades away as she knows what is coming next.

"Before I start I'd like my son Lucas to come here" Peyton doesn't like the idea but then let's his son go to his father "Ok go" she says and little Scott runs to his father. As little Scott comes to his father Lucas takes his hand and smiles at Peyton where he finds his courage to speak up.

"I came here tonight to finally ask the only woman I ever truly loved to be my wife" he takes another breath and looks at his son who gives him a nod to continue "I should start from the beginning… The first time I lay eyes on her my heart started to beat faster... Like the time she almost ran me over" he says and looks straight into Peyton's eyes "She was and still is the girl I'd anything because it's her that I want by my side. So many times we said things we regret, we hid or denied our feelings for each other, we ran away to protect us but I'm tired of running or hiding for too long… because the thing is I cannot be who I'm without her… I ain't complete without you" he takes another deep breath and says "I chose this song because it describes what I feel for you and that I'll always be there" he looks straight in to her eyes "Its always going to be there you and me" and starts to sing.

_When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm stronger I've figured out  
How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_It's ok. It's ok. It's ok.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one_

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_Cuz you're my, you're my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away,  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay_

_Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be ok  
Though my skies are turning gray_

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

Songs Someday by Bryan Greenberg and Your _Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus_


	30. Part 3 Revelation

Part 3 - Revelation

Peyton doesn't know what to do laugh, cry, kill Haley and other's for making her believe 'God Karen!' she thinks to herself but before she could yell at others Sarah passes her the other microphone as Lucas asks Peyton "Will you Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer do me the honor and be my wife?" everybody goes silent and stares at both Peyton and Lucas.

After few seconds of silence Lucas's smile fades away as Peyton is still staring at him in silence 'Just say something' he thinks but before he's able to say anything Peyton starts to sing and his smile comes back.

_**Possessions never meant anything to me  
I'm not crazy  
Well that's not true, I've got a bed, and a guitar  
And a dog named Bob who pisses on my floor  
That's right, I've got a floor  
So what, so what, so what?  
I've got pockets full of kleenex and lint and holes  
Where everything important to me  
Just seems to fall right down my leg  
And on to the floor  
My closest friend linoleum  
Linoleum  
Supports my head, gives me something to believe  
That's me on the beachside combing the sand  
Metal meter in my hand  
Sporting a pocket full of change  
That's me on the street with a violin under my chin  
Playing with a grin, singing gibberish  
That's me on the back of the bus  
That's me in the cell  
That's me inside your head  
That's me inside your head  
That's me inside your head**_

He comes closer to her, goes down on his knees, as she allows him to give her the ring with a smile and a kiss. "And now we can finally have it" yells little Lucas giving them both a hug.

THE END


	31. Epilogue

_Love isn't a decision. It's a feeling. If we could decide who we loved, it would be much simpler, but much less magical._

Trey Parker and Matt Stone

**One Year Later**

_Today it's been one year since I found my happiness again. Today I'm 'FINALLY' marry the woman I love. _

If the sun refused to shine,  
I would still be loving you.  
When mountains crumble to the sea,  
There will still be you and me.

"Is everything ready?" Lucas asks as he looks at his watch "Yeah man don't worry" Nathan says laughing at his older brother. "Oh I'm sorry for being concerned about my wedding it's not like someone wasn't during his own wedding" Lucas said back as Nathan face became serious "Whatever you still are funny". "Lucas don't worry everything is fine. It's time" Jake as both brothers nodded in agreement and they walked inside the church.

"So this is it?" Peyton asks looking in to the mirror as her three best friends smile "You look beautiful P. Sawyer" Brooke said giving her best friend a hug "Thanks to you B. Davis" she said giving her a smile. It took them lots of talk and time but they came along to be best friends once again. "Please stop or I'll start crying again" Haley said as she gave them a hug grabbing Sarah to join them "We should go" Sarah said pointing to the clock. But before they left the room Peyton said with tears in her eyes "Oh my, I never thought I would be able to be so happy and have a family but I do and for that I want to thank you all. Without you my life would not be the same" they hugged her once again "You can't do this P. you are going to ruin our make up" said Brooke as Haley agreed and Sarah passed the Kleenex "Ok let's go" Peyton said as her father entered the room.

Kind woman, I give you my all,  
Kind woman, nothing more.  
Little drops of rain whisper of the pain,  
Tears of loves lost in the days gone by.

The music started to play as everybody stood up. Lucas was nervous like a child but once he have seen his son entering the room with Hope he smiled. Then the bridesmaids came Haley, Brooke, Sarah all dressed in green as Peyton said no to pink or blue. But once Peyton entered the room suddenly the world stopped. His eyes where on her as hers were on him. "Breathe" Nathan said with a grin as Lucas smiled. 'She was perfect she looked like an angel' he thought as she walked down the aisle.

My love is strong, with you there is no wrong,  
Together we shall go until we die.  
My, my, my, an inspiration is what you are to me,  
Inspiration, look see.

"Let me introduce Mr. and Mrs. Lucas Eugene Scott" said Brooke as the newlyweds entered the room. The wedding went well everybody seemed happy but the happiest were the newlyweds and of course their son. Then Nathan stands up and says "I'd like to be the first one who congratulates the newlyweds even though I'm not a good speaker" he then looks at Peyton and Lucas giving him a smile "Where should I start?" he says with a grin as Peyton gives him 'No you wouldn't' look ' he nodded and said "Well as you can see Mrs. Scott gave me the stare so I'm going to just say this. It was there from the beginning and it's going to be there forever. To Lucas and Peyton" Peyton smiled and gave him a hug as Lucas shook his hand. "Hi everyone" Haley said as she stood up "As Sophocles once said One word frees us of all the weight and pain of life; That word is love" everybody started to clap "And that's what brought us all here to celebrate the love of Lucas and Peyton that heels the pain and brings the best in both" now everyone was standing as Peyton was crying once again giving her best friend a kiss on her cheek "Thank you Hales" said Lucas hugging her.

And so today, my world it smiles,  
Your hand in mine, we walk the miles,

Then the music started to play. "After all we have been through it is always going to be you and me" Lucas said grabbing Peyton's hand and taking her to the dance floor "Yes in deed" she said giving him a kiss. "Lucas I have to tell you something" she said "What it is it Peyt?" bit worried. She smiled pulling him closer to her and whispered something in his ear as his face started to shine "Really?" he said as she nodded smiling. He picked her up and gave her a small kiss on her lips. For someone it would mean nothing but for them it meant everything. "I love you Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer Scott" he said and gave her another kiss "I love you to Lucas Eugene Scott" she said as they danced to the song.

Thanks to you it will be done,  
For you to me are the only one.  
Happiness, no more be sad,  
Happiness...I'm glad.

_**AN: **_Hey everyone! Ok here's the epilogue. Hope you like it


End file.
